


A Sudden Rush

by HerrK



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, F/M, Femdom, Human, Streamers - Freeform, Tigress - Freeform, sex and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerrK/pseuds/HerrK
Summary: Streaming is fun and pays well, but odd stuff happens when you're at the top of the world's totem pole of sex.
Relationships: Human male on female anthro - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	A Sudden Rush

**Author's Note:**

> still copy-pasting it  
> suck it

  1. Streaming. Never thought too much of it, but you got into it. At first, it wasn't much, just to dick around with some friends. Now, you usually have a decent-sized audience. Despite this, you still have a different job, as a Doctor. It's nice work, but exhausting. As you take a seat in the chair, you set up your stream. Everything seems to be going well. Eventually, you start up the game that you'd be playing. It was a S.T.A.L.K.E.R. mod, Anomaly to be exact. With one mouse click, you start up the stream.

  2.   3. "What's up amigos? I'm finally back from work, and I feel like shooting some Monolith pricks."

  4.   5. The chat is booming, which gets your attention. Normally it wasn't this fast. Suddenly, a huge wave of donations and subscriptions flow in.

  6.   7. "Damn, I have no clue what's going on, but it's good."

  8.   9. You make it through the sudden influx of viewers and get to playing. You're on a Merc save, and your situation is pretty good. Plenty of cash, ammo, and supplies. Your armor is in good quality, and you managed to find an Ak-74m in decent condition. Leaving Dead City, you make your way through Army Warehouses. As you make your way through the area, you hear some sudden movement that gets your attention.

  10.   11. "I swear is some Dut-"

  12.   13. Gunshots soon start off, and bullets fly by you. Fuck, it was a Duty patrol. Luckily, you had some good cover and better aim. With just a few shots, you easily dispatch the patrol. You weren't even shot once.

  14.   15. "Fucking Duty pricks. Can't leave a Merc alone."

  16.   17. Looting the bodies, you find some supplies that you could sell, and a good amount of ammo. Just as you pick up a fallen pistol to take the rounds from, a donation gets your attention.

  18.   19. "Hey Humie, you shouldn't be somewhere so dangerous, you could get hurt."

  20.   21. Fucking damnit, that's why the viewership was so high. Godddamn anthros were obsessed with humans. You don't know why, but for some reason, humanity got put all the way up on the world's attractiveness hierarchy. Because of this wonderful hierarchy, there's always some anthros donating you in the hopes that you'd acknowledge them. The donations from them alone almost paid as well as your job. With the text to speech donations comes a few videos. One half is some Slavic music, and the other is anthros simping. What the fuck.

  22.   23. "Well, this patrol had some decent shit, I'm fucking off."

  24.   25. Turning around, you start to run back to the Merc camp. In the path back, you have to run through Bloodsucker Village. No problem, some freedom fuckers already cleared it out, right? As you walk through the ruins, you see no bodies. No dead freedom members, and no dead mutants. I guess it was a quiet day. A sudden roar immediately crushes your thoughts.

  26.   27. "Fuck."

  28.   29. You sprint into a house, jumping onto a table. If the fucker was gonna try to get you, he'd get shot to bits. You start to get a bit fearful. A roar, but no movement? Shit, it had to be either a Bloodsucker or a Psysucker. Fuck this. Waiting for movement, a sudden sound makes you jump. IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU.

  30.   31. "SHITSHITSHIT!"

  32.   33. You spray as much lead as possible, but you still get cut. You aren't dead, but not in the best condition either. As your piece stops spitting bullets, you notice a Bloodsucker lying at your feet. Okay, thank god. Opening up your inventory, you apply a first aid kit and patch up your armor. You don't carry the base knife, but rather the hunting one, allowing you to cut off parts of the invisi-freak.

  34.   35. "Well, that could have gone worse." The adrenaline is still pumping through your blood, the jumpscares effect not yet gone. As you go back to Dead City, the donations and messages get even worse.

  36.   37. "Poor little human, you need something fluffy to relax on..."

  38.   39. Oh, fucking wonderful. They were clipping you freaking out. If you turn out to be a fucking anthro meme because of this, you're going to lose your shit. Nonetheless, you make it back, selling Dushman your newfound gear, making a decent profit. The donations were slowly dying down, and the videos weren't just you in a panic anymore. You decide that going risky was the best move, and you run over to Limansk. Not much happens, but you bring some Merc allies. Eventually, you see some Monolith fuckers.

  40.   41. "About goddamn time, I wanna take some cultists out."

  42.   43. You line up one in your sights, ready to start blasting. A worrisome sound breaks your concentration.

  44.   45. "W-Was that a gauss rifle?"

  46.   47. Shit, not good. You were playing ironman, you were not going to deal with this shit. One of your followers gets dome'd by a slug, and you sprint the fuck outta there.

  48.   49. "fuckishouldhavenevercomeherewhydidithinkthatthiswasagoodideadshitfuckfuckfuck"

  50.   51. This was not good. You could hear the fuckers chasing you down. Downing an energy drink, you sprint all the way back to Dead City. Fuck Limansk, fuck the Monolith, and fuck gauss rifles. When you make it back to the hideout, you pause the game and lean back in your chair.

  52.   53. "Holy shit, that went horribly wrong. But, at least I'm not dead." As you lay back, you close your eyes and chill. "I'll need some vodka for this." You get up and leave the room, walking to find a bottle. You find it, and walk back into the room. Looking at the screen, you see something that shocks you. Somebody donated a video of the two clips of you freaking out, with several anthro streamers reacting to it. And they were really high up streamers.

  54.   55. "Well, I guess they now know what it's like to play Anomaly on ironman." Sitting onto the chair, you take a swig from the bottle. "Damn, this is good shit. Russians know what's up when it comes to alcohol, but I still prefer whiskey." As you get ready to start playing again, a discord message pops up. A friend is telling you that those two clips just went viral in the anthro community. Fuck. Me.

  56.   57. "Alrighty, this is odd... let's take a break, and just chill for awhile. I can answer QnA if you want through text to speech, and I guess I'll watch some videos too.” As you lean further into the chair, you mentally prepare yourself for the deluge of shit to come.

  58.   59. “Hey Chase, what’s your thoughts on anthro-human relations?” Oh great, a fucking politically charged question. Time to go full PR mode.

  60.   61. “Hey, I don’t care what others do, as long as it isn’t harmful. If one person loves another, so be it.” Damn, that was something a politician would say. It felt good doing that, like a silver-tongued devil in his natural habitat.

  62.   63. “Are you going to get back into ArmA anytime soon? Also, I like the new chair, where’d you get it?”

  64.   65. “Well, yeah, I do plan on it. As for the chair, a friend of mine didn’t want it and just gave it to me. A free chair is a free chair, so I’m happy with it.”

  66.   67. “Chase, are you planning on getting romantically involved?” Oh shit. If you fucked this up, all of those obsessive anthros would go. But if you played it right, you could wring in the cash.

  68.   69. “Yeah, I guess I am searching for a girl I like, but I’ve had no luck. I guess one day I’ll find her.” Boom, you nailed it. The chat is going absolutely wild. You decide to kick back, drinking some more of the good stuff, and relax. Today should be very profitable.

  70.   71. \----------------------

  72.   73. After some videos and questions, you go back to playing Anomaly. As you go to leave Dead City, two different things occur. Firstly, a Duty patrol made it in. Secondly, somebody donated the entirety of 'Bungle in the Jungle' by Jethro Tull. These combine in your brain, and you go on instinct. Running up, you are the living manifestation of the Garda Panteri, spraying 5.45x39 in the direction of the black and red bastards. The patrol is caught off guard, but they quickly start to react. Two out of the four are dead, and the survivors are trying to put as much distance between you and them as possible.

  74.   75. As they back away, some enterprising bandits are able to take them out. Mercs and bandits weren't hostile right now, so you let them have their two bodies of loot. "Fucking Duty needs to be taught a lesson. If it isn't perfectly human and not graced by the zone, they just have to try and fuck it up. Dickheads."

  76.   77. Slipping the human comment wasn't a mistake. After that line, donations flood in at an alarming rate. "Holy shit, with this cash, I'll think that I'm gonna take off from work tomorrow." Thanks, guys, and of course, girls. Winking at the face cam, you are smug with the fact that countless women around the world were enamored with you.

  78.   79. Playing through the night, shit goes well. Your amount of wonderful roubles goes up, and the gear just gets better. A Type-63 for your 7.62x39, and a busted up FAL that you found. Feeling confident, you decide to start an offensive. Getting the help of some Merc comrades, you make your way through the Army Warehouses. Absolutely nothing happens but walking. Soon, you start the descent on Rostok.

  80.   81. With a throw of an F-1, and one helpful viewer playing some Kino, you rush the Duty checkpoint next to Wild Territory. The F-1 had already wiped out a sizeable portion of the defense, leaving wounded and dazed fools to fight you. With the might of your soldiers, you easily clear out the checkpoint. After the short skirmish, you immediately ransack what you can, and start to run back to base. As you move with your followers, a voice to text message gets your attention.

  82.   83. "I like watching you play games Chase, but watching all of these poor humies die is really bumming me out." Shit, that was a problem, wasn't it? Still, you had an itching to play some Slavic goodness.

  84.   85. "I know you girls don't like it, but the feeling is like no other. Once you go in the zone, you don't leave." Taking another swig of vodka, you are marching triumphantly through Army Warehouses, your confidence boosted by the fact that Panteri by Roki was playing. You felt untouchable. A leader of Mercs and a slayer of cultists. Walking to Dead City, you do your usual shtick of selling the unneeded gear and storing away the rest. "Damn, I am a fucking menace." Pausing the game, you save and exit. "Well, now we can have a more relaxing time, I wan-"

  86.   87. "Chase, what is up my human?" What? Who the fuck is talking to you?

  88.   89. "Yo what, who is this?"

  90.   91. "It's the big cat herself, GraveS!" Ah, GraveS. A big streamer, both in literal size, and the size of her viewership. She must have snuck her way into your discord session with Joey.

  92.   93. "Ah, What's good?"

  94.   95. "Well, some friends and I wanted to see if you were able to play some ArmA tomorrow?" ArmA? Sounded nice.

  96.   97. "Yeah, What is it? A Zeus op, WW2, RHS?" Almost immediately She responds, excitedly so.

  98.   99. "Sweet! It's a Zeus op, we're running RHS, and we've got a special treat..." That sounded... odd.

  100.   101. "What would that be?"

  102.   103. "The fucking U.S. Military is sending some soldiers to play, they want to test tactics out." Holy shit. That sounded fucking awesome.

  104.   105. "Deal, done, I'm in." GraveS squeals in delight.

  106.   107. "Awesome, we've got a group session ready for you. Any plans?" You lean into your chair and smile.

  108.   109. "Yeah, set up a discord group with our team, we need to discuss planning, I have my ideas." You were known for your tactics. They were radical, unexpected, and decisive. The Military better have had studied you, or they'll have one hell of a surprise waiting for them.

  110.   111. "Actually, we got an IRL meetup. It's in Kingston, New York. You aren't far from there from what I remember, right?" Far? You fucking lived there.

  112.   113. "I live in Kingston. Just tell me where and I'll meet up." You don't get a response for a while, which is worrying. A sudden yell makes you jump.

  114.   115. "YOU LIVE HERE TOO?" Fuck, that hurt your ears. "Shit, sorry."

  116.   117. "Yeah, yeah, but don't make me deaf. I'm a doctor, but I can't do shit about ears."

  118.   119. "Okay, I'll send you the place, but it's 'confidential'. No viewers can know." Ooo, how secret.

  120.   121. "Aight. I'm gonna chill in the meantime, I'll see you at the meetup." Taking a sip of the good stuff, you leave the session. Chat is divided into two separate groups. The lads are fucking ecstatic that you were going to play some ArmA, while the girls freaking out over the fact that you'd be with a group of ladies. Christ, this was one hell of a stream. Tomorrow was going to be nice.

  122.   123. \-----------

  124.   125. Leaving your house, you wear an oversized sweatshirt. It should hide who you are, and that’s good enough for you. Walking down a street, you aren’t far from the café you were heading to. Your Mask and sunglasses combination does a good job of hiding your face. Nobody has a clue about who you are.

  126.   127. Walking into the café, you find it to be empty except for some employees. Buying a drink and some breakfast, you make your way to a table and relax. A buzzing from your phone makes you jump.

  128.   129. “Hey, Me and some friends are running late, sorry. We’ll be there in a minute or two!” Alright. Pulling some paper and a pen you brought with you, you started to write out several ideas and plans. Most were basic stuff, but you always made one of your signature masterstrokes. Three wonderful ideas had come to you.

  130.   131. Number one was a BDRM rush. Combining the versions with ATGM’s and KPV’s could be remarkably effective. The second idea was to supply literally the entire force with RPGs. Your favorite, however, was the third. Literal fucking Taliban tactics. Disguise as civilians, plant IEDs, and cause havoc on supply lines.

  132.   133. Looking over the plans, you don’t notice the group of anthro women that enters the store. As you are editing one of your masterworks, a booming laugh from behind you makes you jump.

  134.   135. “Goddamn Chase, you’ve already planned it out, huh?” Turning around, you see the giant tigress herself, GraveS, along with some fellow streamers.

  136.   137. “Yeah, I’ve got everything set up, I’m just working out the finer details.” GraveS face turns from joy to shock as she notices your work.

  138.   139. “Christ! I know some strats, but damn! You’ve got this laid fucking out man!” A smile breaks out onto your face. You were known for being the fucking Sun Tzu of ArmA, and you’d never let that down.

  140.   141. “Yeah, I think the military is gonna have one hell of a gaffe after this!” The massive tigress chuckles and takes a seat, her friends doing the same. She’s got a variety of anthros with her. A shark, a bear, a wolf, and a rabbit. They were all pretty big, which was quite odd. Nonetheless, you discuss with them plans to win. “So, if we all just get RPG-26’s and distribute them, we’ll be able to stop all armor pushes, have an effective anti-cover weapon, and if shit goes south, we can take out helis and planes.”

  142.   143. The wolf speaks up. “Yeah, but with the encumbrance, how will we be able to effectively wage a guerilla campaign? Movement is key, and carrying rocket launchers isn’t traveling light.” The Shark backs her up, but you swiftly move to stop the idea.

  144.   145. “ATV’s. They aren’t too pricey, and they can move well cross country. They’ll be our fast supply bringers.” The bunny agrees with you.

  146.   147. “Yeah! If we use the ATV’s correctly, we could wage a really good harassment war on their logistics!” GraveS steps into the fray and looks over at you.

  148.   149. “This sounds good but supplying our entire forces with rocket launcher seems to be expensive.” You laugh.

  150.   151. “These aren’t Javelins or Smaws, they’re RPG-26s! They’re old soviet shit, real cheap!” GraveS gives you a death stare, and slumps back into her seat.

  152.   153. “Alright then, it’s a plan.” As you put plan two away, you start the debate on plans one and three. With the power of alcohol, it gets pretty intense. It’s not long before GraveS and the other girls are arguing over positions of power and chain of command. It sucks for you, because they don’t even consider you an ‘officer’ fuck this.

  154.   155. Standing up, you go full Endsieg, slamming your fist down on the table. “I AM THE SUPREME COMMANDER, I CREATED THE BATTLE PLANS, I WILL LEAD.” The girls are taken aback by the fact that Hitler himself channeled into your being. Pointing at the girls, you list roles. “You, Commander of the Armored Forces. You, Guerilla and unconventional warfare is under your command.” It goes on until you reach GraveS. “GraveS, you will take control of the Leg and Motorized Infantry. I will hold my command onto Mechanized Infantry, and the BDRMs.” The girls seem to be rather meek to your demands, largely falling in, but GraveS protests.

  156.   157. “Bullshit! If I am to be with infantry, the Mechanized will fall under my grasp!” She walks up to you, a death stare in her face. Jesus Christ, if she wasn’t a streamer, she should be a bouncer. Absolutely horrifying.

  158.   159. “Alright. But I remain in charge of the BDRMs. I will also take control of Militia forces that are not irregular, but also not regulars.” She puts a paw on your shoulder, and bares her teeth.

  160.   161. “Good. Now, let’s get back to planning.” With the power crisis resolved, you all were busy discussing how to disrupt your opponents, the U.S. The scenario was so: The U.S. is fighting a radical communist faction in an unnamed eastern-European country. You were supposed to raise a fighting force, and remove the U.S. forces, while they were supposed to put down your revolution. It seemed nigh impossible, but you were confident that this would become the European Vietnam-War.

  162.   163. With the night approaching, you all started to pack up and head out. Just as you got up, GraveS walked over to you.

  164.   165. “So, which car is yours?” Looking over at her confused, she stares right at you. “Well?”

  166.   167. “I don’t have one. I walk.” GraveS is immensely surprised and pulls you close to her.

  168.   169. “Fuck that. I’ll drive you home.” Uh, thanks lady, but I don’t know you that well.

  170.   171. “Thanks for the offer, but i-“ She immediately interrupts you.

  172.   173. “Nah man, come on, let’s go!” The tigress is pulling you along, and due to her size, pretty much tosses you into her car. It was unorthodox, but it worked. “So, where do you live?”

  174.   175. “Not too far from here, it’s by the Chinese place not too far from the Mall.” She suddenly turns her head towards you.

  176.   177. “Do… Do you live in the Tennenbaum Complex?”

  178.   179. “Yeah, why?” She smirks.

  180.   181. “I do too bro!” Oh, fuck me. This is not what you wanted. “You wanna meet up for a stream at my place?”

  182.   183. “I d-“

  184.   185. “Awesome!” Fuck. Today went from good to bad, real fast. You could only imagine what the anthro simps would do when they see you on the stream with GraveS. Well, at least being a doctor paid well, so nothing too bad could happen, right?

  186.   187. \-----

  188.   189. As the car pulls into the parking lot, you look over a GraveS as she drives. Her paw grasps the steering wheel tightly, and you are surprised that her claws haven’t sliced through it. You imagine that many anthros must have things in their lives reinforced, so they don’t damage them.

  190.   191. The doors pop open, and you jump out of the car. The complex stands strong, and you start to walk home. The wind starts to blow hard, and the air makes you feel chilly. GraveS suddenly runs up to you and wraps her tail and an arm around your side.

  192.   193. “It’s getting cold, and I don’t want you sick.” It felt weird, like an invasion of personal space, but all anthros were oddly protective of humans, so you just went along with it.

  194.   195. “Alright, but I have a question for you.”

  196.   197. “Go ahead.”

  198.   199. “What’s your real name?” GraveS doesn’t answer. “You good?”

  200.   201. “Yeah, I’m just taken a bit back.” What?

  202.   203. “How so?” She stops, and turns away from the complex, heading down a different path. “Uh, where are we going?”

  204.   205. “I want to have a private chat, aight?” This didn’t sound good.

  206.   207. “Sure…” You really don’t like how this was looking out, going by yourself on a path with someone you only just recently met in person.

  208.   209. “Alright, nobody can hear us from here.”

  210.   211. “You worried about something?”

  212.   213. “It’s more of a precaution, I don’t want my viewer base to find out my name.”

  214.   215. “Alright, so spill it out already.” She moves closer, putter her muzzle up against my left ear.

  216.   217. “It’s Johanna.” You smile at the name, it sounds good.

  218.   219. “That’s a nice name.” Johanna looks away, flustered.

  220.   221. “Eh, thanks…” Oh shit, that did sound a bit flirtatious.

  222.   223. “Uh… do you want to go stream now?” She grabs your arm and starts to walk back to the complex. You’ll take that as a yes. As you both walk into the complex, she drags you into an elevator, pressing the button for the third floor. That was the same as yours. “Huh, same floor, cool.”

  224.   225. “Shit, really?” Nodding to Johanna, she chuckles. “Damn, and yet we never saw each other before. Odd.” She was right, that was weird. Nonetheless, you follow the tigress to her apartment. “Welcome to my humble adobe.”

  226.   227. “How gracious of you.” Stifling a snicker, you enter her housing. “This place ain’t bad.” It’s pretty nice, with fancy furniture and expensive appliances. It must of cost quite a bit to get all of this.

  228.   229. “Thanks. It took some time to make it like this, but I’m at the top!” Giving her a thumbs up, you fall down on her couch, it’s comfy as fuck. “You enjoying yourself?”

  230.   231. “Yeah, I just wish I had something to drink.”

  232.   233. “Like, something alcoholic?” Yes, what the fuck else would I want, some water?

  234.   235. “Yeah.”

  236.   237. “Wait a sec.” She runs off into a room, and you hear her fumble around. Waiting for her to come back, you look at the photos on the wall. The first one seems to be a family picture, Johanna standing next to what seems to be her parents, but a human man stands next to her, the second is just her and this man, and the third is one of her with some streaming medal. “You like wine?”

  238.   239. With your attention back to Johanna, you speak. “Yeah, wine is good.” With Johanna coming back, she hands you an entire bottle, with her also having one. “Thanks, that was really kind of you.”

  240.   241. “Well, I should treat a guest well, shouldn’t I?” Well, if it were you, you’d be an asshole about it.

  242.   243. “Yeah, you’ve got me there.” Taking a swig of the wine, you continue to lie down. “You wanna stream?”

  244.   245. “Yeah! Follow me!” Getting up, you walk behind Johanna as she walks into her bedroom. Her streaming equipment is all set up, with an impressive gaming rig, it looked expensive as fuck. “Just take a seat on the bed, I’ll get everything going. Laying down on the bed, I start to really drink the wine, not just have a bit of it. “Okay, in thirty seconds, we’ll be live.”

  246.   247. “Sweet. What’re we gonna do this stream?” Johanna is in her chair, spinning in place.

  248.   249. “Probably chat and watch videos.”

  250.   251. “Low effort, I like it.” Johanna snickers and turns to the webcam.

  252.   253. “Hey everybody, the big cat is here, with a special guest!” She swivels at extends an arm at you.

  254.   255. “Hola.”

  256.   257. “Yup, it’s Chase. We met up about the upcoming ArmA session and decided to do a co-stream! Send any questions, videos, donations, anything you want! Now let’s have a good time!” She turns to you and her face is molded by the shock of her discovery. You were halfway through the wine bottle.

  258.   259. “What, this wine is real good.”

  260.   261. “Dude, you never got drunk before on stream, at worst you were a bit tipsy, you sure about this?”

  262.   263. “Yeah.”

  264.   265. “That’s it?”

  266.   267. “Yup.” You lie on the bed, content with your drink, but a sudden text to speech message gets your attention. ‘I come here to ignore that I’m humieless, and Chase is here.’ You can’t help but chuckle. “There’s no escaping from me, I am everywhere.”

  268.   269. “Jesus, what are you, a slasher villain?” She tosses you a controller. “It’s already paired with the PC. We’re gonna play some modded DooM, deathmatch to 25 frags.” The sudden switch from doing nothing to now having to play the game is abrupt to say the least, but you were confident.

  270.   271. “You sure about getting your ass kicked on stream?” Johanna only laughs.

  272.   273. “Dutch courage, huh?” Bitch please.

  274.   275. “If you wanna be humiliated, go ahead.” This was going to be a clean victory, drunk or not, you’d win.

  276.   277. -

  278.   279. Zandronum, and on some random deathmatch maps. It wasn’t the most complex idea, but the drink has really affected your mental capacity. Despite the fact that thinking was completely out of the question, your instincts and muscle memory allows you to do incredibly well.

  280.   281. “Christ, how the fuck are you doing this shit?” Johanna is definitely miffed, huffing, and puffing when she gets gibbed.

  282.   283. “Skill, biatch!” A lucky railgun shot immediately takes Johanna out, bringing the score to 17-10. You were crushing it. “I’m fucking unstoppable!”

  284.   285. “You cocky little, shit, I’ll show you…” Getting owned on stream, that’s bad. Getting destroyed by a drunk guy? That would be fucking humiliating. “Goddamn drunk.” Johanna must really want to save her reputation, as she starts to catch up. Using some cheeky tactics, and plain unsportsmanlike behavior, she brings the score to 20-19. “What’s wrong, I thought you said you were unstoppable?”

  286.   287. That fucking does it. With the power of pure drunken unpredictability, you pull off some nice kills. An SSG blast ends the match. 25-21. You had won. It seemed close, but you were drunk. She wasn’t. “You know, I did say that. Now, remember who the deathmatch king is, mothafucker!” You were riding off the rush of victory. “Yo, everybody in chat, tell me, who’s the fucking man? Me!”

  288.   289. Johanna spins on her chair, giving you a cold stare. “You are a dickhead.” You laugh.

  290.   291. “Shouldn’t have given me the wine.” Johanna only sighs.

  292.   293. “Fucking hell, you are a mess.” Huh?

  294.   295. “Whaddya mean?” Johanna gets up and grabs you. She then turns around, sitting on her chair once more, but with you on her lap.

  296.   297. “You were just about to fall off the bed. Now I have to fucking supervise you, or you’ll get hurt.” Naw, you’d be fine.

  298.   299. “I’m fine, I’m perfectly fine, look at me.” Flashing a smile to the facecam, you want to get up, but you felt too damn tired. “See, one-hundred percent A-Okay.”

  300.   301. “HehehAHAHAH!” That was not encouraging.

  302.   303. “The fuck you laughing about?” Johanna needs to take a good minute to recompose herself.

  304.   305. “Listen, you Humans are adorable in the first place, but when you’re drunk as shit and trying to pretend that you’re sober, it’s so fucking cute.” Oh, fuck off.

  306.   307. “Listen, I am not drunk I’m absol-“

  308.   309. “Oh my fucking god, you are so goddamn adorable, stop, I might OD from it.” What a jackass.

  310.   311. “Damnit.” You lie back and stare at the screen. Johanna is just watching mediashare videos, most of them consisting of you drunkenly being a confident madman, but also having your failed attempts at looking sober.

  312.   313. “Shit, I gotta share these.” Goddamnit, you were going to be an anthro meme. Again. This shit isn’t fair.

  314.   315. “I need to sleep, I’m fucking tired.”

  316.   317. “Alright there bud, I’ll get the couch set up.” Johanna leaves the room, and you have your chance. Going to her keyboard, you start furiously typing. It was a link to your own streaming channel. A dick move, but it was hilarious. “Kay’, it’s ready, lemme bring ya there. Oh, you fucker.” You break out in drunken laughter as Johanna grabs you, lifting you out of the room.

  318.   319. Just before you both exit, you decide to have a little fun. Reaching an arm out to the camera, you call out. “Help me…” Johanna sighs as you cry out in fake fear. “She’s gonna kill meeeee!” Once you exit the room, you flop onto her shoulder, bringing your weight onto her. “That was fun.” Johanna chuckles.

  320.   321. “You are insufferable. You sound like Adam when you’re drunk, you know that?” Who’s Adam?

  322.   323. “And who would Adam be?” Johanna smiles, but it feels forced.

  324.   325. “He was a good man. That’s all that you need to know.” You want to know more, but it’d be incredibly stupid to push the issue. You nod. Johanna lets you down on the couch, a blanket, and a pillow waiting for you. It’s comfy, so you feel fine with it all.

  326.   327. “Imma go to sleep. G’night. You slam face-first into a pillow and start to sleep. Johanna can only laugh as you fall into a drunken slumber.

  328.   329. “Fucking humies.”

  330.   331. \---

  332.   333. Chase was dead asleep. The little dude was absolutely shitfaced, but you had respect for how much he had drunk. Despite the differences in body weight and size, you’d be just as drunk as him. Walking back into your streaming room, you close the door. “He’s out of it. I mean, damn, he’s gonna sleep well. Now, everybody, we’re gonna chat a bit.” The chat is still a bit crazy, especially after Chase’s drunken escapades.

  334.   335. “So, I’ve been thinking a lot about this ArmA Op, the fact that actual U.S. Soldiers are going to be playing in this is awesome, they’ll give us a good run for our money. I don’t know what they’ll do, but I know that Chase is going to pull the rug under all of us. He’s gonna do some crazy stuff, as usual.” A chat message pops up.

  336.   337. ‘How do you expect Chase to get a victory? From what I’ve heard, he just sounds like a dude with odd plans.’ A lot of people said that about Chase. He never seemed like a threat until his ideas went into effect.

  338.   339. “Chase is several things. Unpredictable, skilled, and daring. You never know what he has planned out, and if you do figure it out, he’ll change it out to something else, without any loss in efficiency. It’s insane. Doubt him, and he’ll take you out.” A wild card in its purest form, that was Chase. “Now, I expect that the Military people will prepare for that, and set up a flexible strategy, but that won’t change a thing. Chase is insanity in an optimal form.”

  340.   341. ‘The scenario looks almost impossible. You have some old Russian weaponry, against the best of the west. How in the world are you going to win?’ You smirk.

  342.   343. “We’ll set up a proper insurgency, and make sure that the invasion will be too costly to continue. Of course, we couldn’t forget our good friend Chase. He’ll cripple the attack easily. Besides that, we’ll have to wait for the Op to see what will happen.” The chat is calming down, now fixated on the event instead of the inebriated Chase. It was about fucking time, reining in all the donations was nice, but watching the same things over and over was annoying.

  344.   345. With the chat calming down, you start to chill. Relaxing back, your will to keep playing games fades away. You needed to rest, especially after all of today. “Today’s been long, so I think I’m going to be signing off. This is your big tiger girl GraveS, letting you know that you’ll make it to the top.” You press down some keys and the cameras along with the stream stop. Sighing in relief, you get up from the chair walk over to the kitchen.

  346.   347. You grab some soda, and as you back to the room, you take a look at Chase. He’s in a deep slumber. He kinda reminded you of Adam. The way he acted, so carefree, it brought back good memories. But that careless demeanor took the best thing you had away from you. You needed to bring him down, make the man relax. You wouldn’t let it happen again.

  348.   349. -

  350.   351. Waking up, you are in a dazed state. You can’t remember your dreams, you are somehow not hungover, and best of all, you are in a blanket cocoon. Rubbing your eyes, you start to regain decent vision. Johanna had a nice couch. Considering how big she was, it was really fucking comfy. Rolling over, you push yourself up and onto the floor. Now, time for breakfast. Wondering over to the kitchen, you eye some stuff to eat. Toast will do, but a drink has to go with it. Looking up, you see it. Hot cocoa. That’ll do. Jumping up, you snatch it.

  352.   353. After a few minutes of the most break breaking labor ever, you finally prepared your masterpiece. Toast and butter with generic hot cocoa. It brought a tear to your eye. Moving over to the couch, you wrap yourself up in the blanket. The toast is good, just perfect, and the hot cocoa gives you the rush needed to push past the morning. “Holy shit, that is adorable.” Huh? Turning your head to the right, you see Johanna with a camera, blinking red. Streaming you. “Cutie human needs his blanket fort, huh?” Smiling, you take a sip of the drink.

  354.   355. “Damn right. It was the winner’s prize for last game.” The grin on your face goes from one of pure innocence to the slyest smirk one could ever have. “Plus, anthros will never understand the feeling of something soft on pure skin.” Johanna smiles. She knew you were playing up for the audience.

  356.   357. “Well then, enjoy your little adobe. I’ll just take a seat right next to you.” Before she can get close, you decide to seal the deal. Grabbing the hot cocoa, you move deeper into the couch, having the blankets fully covering you.

  358.   359. It was weird how this all worked. According to anthros, there were two major things they liked about humans. Firstly, was cuteness. To them, we were cute and adorable as can be. Innocence to the nth degree. Considering how brutal humans could be, that always confused you, still, it was set in stone. The other part, was the whole sexual appeal. Humans were considered ‘The best of sex.’ Not what you would want to be labeled as, but it was always nice to have that extra money from donators.

  360.   361. Johanna opens the blanket covering, and your face is exposed. “Having fun?” She only chuckles.

  362.   363. “You think I’m gonna steal your drink?” You nod. She might, and that was a massive hell no. Drinking more and more, you finish the entire cup. Extending your arm out, you hold the cup towards her.

  364.   365. “Gimme more.” Johanna coos, while you give her a look of dissatisfaction. This wasn’t for the viewers, you wanted more hot cocoa. “Stop fucking around and make me some more.” Johanna swipes the cup and walks off.

  366.   367. “Humans. Bah.” Snickering, you fall back into the couch. You won, free hot cocoa, what more could you ask for? “Hey, Chase, we never actually played ArmA last night, but I got an idea. I have an empty room; we could both move our PC’s and streaming equipment there.” Huh, that was interesting.

  368.   369. “Sounds… alright. Fuck it, let’s do it.” Johanna laughs with glee and slams a fist into the air.

  370.   371. “Yes!” She was like a little child who got some candy. Fucking hyperactive. “Ok, gimme a sec, I’m gonna stream from my laptop and camera, but we gotta move everything.” Wait, this was the perfect opportunity.

  372.   373. “Hey, I’ll take the camera and occupy the stream, don’t worry about that.” She tosses the camera to you. Little did she know that the task of moving ALL of the equipment to the room has been delegated to her. Moving the camera to look at your face, you chuckle. “I ain’t moving a fucking muscle, and I’m gonna get away with it.” A small tablet lies next to you on the couch. Tapping on it, you can read chat. Half is cooing over the ‘cute human’, and the other half is laughing.

  374.   375. “Yup, not moving at all.” A sly grin breaks onto your face as you get an evil idea. “This is gonna be good.” Sneaking around, you crawl into Johanna’s room. There was a big thing on her channel, where she’d write some stuff down on a notepad, but never revealed its contents. You’d be the thief who’d show it to the world. “When what is about to happen, happens, clip it.” Searching through a cupboard, you tuck the notepad under your shirt. Walking out of her room, you had to play it off.

  376.   377. “Uh, Chase, it’s my room, I’m pretty sure my channel doesn’t need to look at it, they know it top to bottom.” Here it goes.

  378.   379. “I thought I’d give ‘em one last look before most of the streaming machinery is moved out.” Nodding, Johanna smiles.

  380.   381. “That’s kind of you. Guess I’ll get back to work, this isn’t happening on its own.” Giving her a thumbs up, you walk back to the living room and sit on the couch.

  382.   383. “Chat, GraveS fell for it, hook, line, and sinker.” Pulling it out, you open the notebook. Wow, this was some deep stuff. Thoughts of life, and joy, of sadness, and worry. This wasn’t right. Closing it, you pick up the camera. “Yeah, fuck that, she deserves privacy. You idiots thought I’d actually do that? Nice try chat, but I ain’t no traitor.” That was pulled off well, crisis averted.

  384.   385. At least you thought it was, until you realized you had to smuggle it back in. Fuck. Fuck! Oh shit, how are you going to do this! “Uh, chat, I’m kinda fucked. How am I going to bring it back in?” Looking over at the tablet, you can see everybody laughing at your peril. So much for kind viewers, you were now a walking comedy act for them. You lie on the couch; your mind is racing over ideas on how to sneakily put the notepad back. Nothing much seems to come.

  386.   387. “Yo, Chase, mind if you could help me for a sec?” Oh. This is it. You are now dead. Sliding the notepad back into your shirt, you give a silent prayer.

  388.   389. “Yeah, I’m coming.” Silently, you mutter to yourself while you walk over. “Dear God, help me not get murdered by a big tigress. I just wanna live.” Moving into the room, you see her messing with some wiring.

  390.   391. “Listen, I have claws, and I don’t feel like cutting this open and getting electrocuted. Can you help?” You nod and sit down next to her. “Just untangle these, I’ll be back.” She wanders out, and you take the opportunity and hide the notepad, running back to the wires, you easily untangle them. Sighing in relief, you were safe. WAIT. YOU TOLD CHAT TO CLIP YOU.

  392.   393. Fuck. Welp, you were still going to die, just not soon. Wonderful. Johanna walks back in and you wave. “Yeah, that’s all I really need. You can go back to being a lazy fuck, I know why you wanted the camera. Plus, I wouldn’t want the cute human to be straining his back, now would I?” Johanna suddenly realizes what she said, and nervously chuckles. “I guess your chat is rubbing off on me, sorry.” You awkwardly leave and get back onto the couch. Putting the camera on the table to face you, you lie back and close your eyes. You never did a sleep stream before, but why not give it a shot?

  394.   395. -

  396.   397. You wake to laughter. Great, what happened now? Opening your eyes, you look around and see nothing. Huh, guess it wa- THERES A SNAKE ON YOUR FEET

  398.   399. Scrambling for dear life, you push yourself off the couch and try to run away, but you trip and fall on your face. Fuck, that hurt. Crawling away, you are coughing in a mix of pain and nauseousness. Blood is running down your face. “Chase?” You crumble down, unable to crawl forward any longer. “Chase!” You can hear Johanna’s footsteps rumbling towards you.

  400.   401. “My face fucking hurts.” Johanna rolls you over, and when she looks at you, she seems to be on the verge of tears.

  402.   403. “DudeI’msosorryIdidn’tknowyou’dreactlikethatshitI’msorrypleasedon’thatemeletmehelpyou’rehurtyouneedhelp” You try to process what just happened. Then, it hits you.

  404.   405. “You… you fucking put that there? I have a phobia of snakes you dick! God, now my face is fucked up! The hell is wrong with you?” Pushing yourself up, you see Johanna looking at you, horrified. “Fuck!” You rush out of her apartment in a fury. Heading back to yours, you slam the door shut. What the fuck was she thinking? It’s a dick move to do that in the first place, but you had a fucking PHOBIA of snakes! Entering your bathroom, you find some bandages to wrap around your head. There, hopefully that’ll be it.

  406.   407. Shambling into your bedroom, you turn on the PC. You just needed to relax. After what that fucking idiot did, you wanted some alone time. Not much to do, but you have Johanna’s stream open already. Before you close it, you hear her. She’s crying. “I’m such a fuck up! I was getting close with him, and he’s gone now! Damnit! Why can’t I do anything right?” Holy shit, she was fucking down in the dumps. She was just playing a prank, and it went horribly wrong. This… this wasn’t right. Standing up, you need to fix things.

  408.   409. Leaving your apartment, you walk to her door. Opening it, you silently walk up to the wailing Johanna. “Hey, don’t cry.” You see her freeze up. This was the opportunity. From behind, you give her a hug. “It was an accident. You were sorry, and I forgive you. I’m sorry about leaving you like that.” She doesn’t say anything, but you see a teardrop fall to the floor. “It’s okay, I’m fine. Just, don’t worry.” Johanna turns around.

  410.   411. “I was scared that you wouldn’t come back. I don’t want to lose you…” You sit on the couch, inviting her over, and she takes the seat. “Thanks. I just want to ask you one thing.” A question? You nod. “I get worried about you, that you might get hurt. Could you just, stay close to me? I don’t like to worry like that.” She was asking you to be safe, and to be a good friend with her? Why not?

  412.   413. “Don’t worry, I will. Not stop being sad and let’s take a break.” You lay down on Johanna. She was comfy, as odd as it was. “Don’t question it.” You hear her chuckle, but that doesn’t bother you, you need to rest.

  414.   415. “Uh, Chase?” What?

  416.   417. “Eh?”

  418.   419. “You know all of that went on stream, right?” Oh.

  420.   421. “Ah. So, what’s wrong with that? I mean, it was just an accident, and everything is better now, right?” Johanna shudders.

  422.   423. “Yeah, but I kinda hurt you. My reputation could plummet, you know how we anthros react to humans getting hurt?” Time to take this into your own hands.

  424.   425. “Well, in that case, I think it was just a mistake, and you shouldn’t be bothered a bit over it. To be honest, I won’t like a person who’ll not support you over this.” You said that loud so that the viewers could pay attention. You were a human, using yourself as leverage, you just saved Johanna’s career. “Now, I think we should chill, you pro-“

  426.   427. “I already have my stuff set up, I just need to move yours over.” Well, that was one plan.

  428.   429. “Hey, go for it.” Just before she gets up, she looks at your forehead.

  430.   431. “I’m also gonna grab you some Advil.” You get off of her, and she walks off to return with the pills and some water. “Okay, I’m gonna run off now. Anything I need to know with your apartment?” You take the pills and toss them into your mouth. With some water, you swallow them down.

  432.   433. “Yeah, there’s a door in my bedroom colored white. Don’t try to go in it. Besides that, it’s all good.” She heads off, and you lay back down. Your head hurt, but that was alright.

  434.   435. -

  436.   437. It has been some time. Johanna ran multiple runs from your apartment to hers, moving equipment and other valuable stuff to and fro. Considering her size, it didn’t seem to be much of a problem for her. You waited on the couch, slowly losing the sensation of pain from your forehead. Laying down, you feel odd. The whole sensation was quite unusual. You should feel pain, yet it was numb. You were left with a peculiar ringing in your head, like an alarm clock that wouldn’t quiet down.

  438.   439. “Fucking finally!” Well, that came outta nowhere. “Chase, it’s finally ready!” With a smile, you swing yourself off of the couch. Planting your feet firmly, you stride to the room. It’s one hell of a sight.

  440.   441. “Well, goddamn.” It looks nice. Two big rigs are set up, along with cameras and streaming equipment. It looked fancy as hell. Colored led lights ran across the room, with high-quality chairs and desks to hold everything up. A rug covers half the floor, the other part has some high-class wood paneling. The walls are painted with a mix of colors, looking like camouflage. And best of all, a mini-fridge was between your desks. It brought a tear to your eye. “This… this is fucking kickass.”

  442.   443. “Thanks! It took some time, but it’s all ready!” Sweet. “I think we should set up proper streams at the same time!” You give a thumbs up, completely in agreement. Hopping onto your seat, you move fast to set everything up. The PC boots, apps are opened, and everything is ready.

  444.   445. “You set up?” Johanna smiles. Good. “Here we go.” With a click, the stream starts. Hers does too. “What’s good, guys and girls? Got a new setup, whatcha think?” Stretching your arms out, you spin in the chair. “Damn good stuff. Of course, I have to thank my good friend over here, GraveS.” Turning the camera, you show the rest of the room, before moving it back. “Yup, one room, two streamers. One hell of a thing, isn’t it?” Turning to Johanna she laughs.

  446.   447. “Damn right. How’s it hanging everybody? You know who it is! Now, we can finally get some practice in for ArmA, but of course, we’ll chill for a bit beforehand. Now, let’s have some fun.” Some questions are thrown between the two of you, before one lands right on your lap.

  448.   449. “Chase, what are your plans with life?”

  450.   451. What to say… “Well, I‘m doctor, got into one hell of an advanced program, so I’m exceptionally young for a doc, but it’s grueling work. I got the cash anyways, so I might be moving into streaming full-time.” Johanna smiles at this, pleased for whatever reason that may be.

  452.   453. “That sounds really nice. You deserve the free time, you must’ve helped so many people after all, so why not take this as a break?” It was appealing, but you couldn’t go all-in until you felt ready.

  454.   455. “I just want to make sure that I’m making the right choice, y’ know? I guess that we’ll all find out in time.” You smile, all was well so far.

  456.   457. After some small talk, you started up a small practice scenario. Time for the fun.

  458.   459. -

  460.   461. Chase had set up various practice scenarios, or ‘glorified displays of power’ as he called them. It was different from what the big event was, but it was still an Eastern Bloc guerilla thing, so it was more or less the same. All you had to do was take over a town, that was it. The plan (for you) was simple, take some men, go through the forest, and strike. Surprise would be vital, and it’d get you victory. Starting it up, you note that Chase has already run off. Wonderful. Taking a large group of infantry, you move out. Despite being foot soldiers, you were decently armed.

  462.   463. Post-Soviet weapons. Plenty of AK’s, PKM’s, RPG’s, everything. Hell, there was even an ATGM. It was a long trek through the forest, and you make a slow pace. It’s calm, and your mind wanders due to the walk. What was Chase doing? Was he making a crazy play, or a planned one? “Chase, what’s your plan?” It was funny. Sure, you were in the same room, but with your headphones, you had to use the in-game radios to talk.

  464.   465. “I’m going in for a rush. Gonna take a bunch of cars and trucks and get them right into the town. You are striking from the forest, you’ll do some damage, and get their attention. That’ll give me the opportunity I need.” Huh, that wasn’t bad. Maybe his insanity was calculated. A longer trek and you get sight of the village.

  466.   467. N.A.T.O. forces were swarming it. Footsoldiers, fortifications, trucks, and even a Bradley. Shit, this was heavy stuff. Setting up positions, you move up. You set up foxholes and dugouts all along the edge of the forest. More than half are empty, so you can always reposition. Getting into cover, you give the AI the order. Fire.

  468.   469. Bullets rip, and the N.A.T.O. forces didn’t suspect it at all, they’re taken completely off guard. The Bradley turns its turret, but a missile slams into its side, and it bursts into flames. Thank god, you didn’t want to go up against the autocannon. The fight is mid-range shooting, with rounds shot off everywhere. N.A.T.O. soldiers fall, but so do some of your men. You can’t win in a prolonged battle, so you have to make this quick, yet you can’t just charge into the killing field ahead.

  470.   471. It seemed like an unwinnable scenario. You couldn’t keep fighting without the initiative, and you couldn’t even get the initiative. You needed help, and your prayers were unanswered until you hear a rumbling in the distance.

  472.   473. “COME ON YOU WESTERN FUCKS COME AND FIGHT ME” Oh god, he was really going in. A line of cars rushes down the hill, going at an obscene speed. They were all armed, some having heavy machineguns, and others having automatic grenade launchers. They are flying down, cutting everything in their path, they are completely unexpected. The N.A.T.O. forces aren’t ready for this at all. He easily pushes into the town, and with his heavy weapons and now dismounted soldiers, takes it. Victory, the scenario is over. “That’s how you fucking do it!”

  474.   475. Oh great, he’s overflowing with confidence. “You hear me? I am unstoppable!” Damn it… “We can’t be beaten! The dream team is confirmed!” Chase… “Come on U.S. Military! Where you at? Where you hiding?”

  476.   477. “Chase!” He shrinks down instantly. “Just, relax, alright?” He is in shock.

  478.   479. “Yeah, sorry, sorry.” Huh. He is energetic and crazy, but he becomes meek when someone yells, real fast. Good, this should stop him from ever getting hurt. “Okay… well, we won. I don’t think the military is gonna have an easy time fighting us, no way.” His smile makes your day. It was so pure; it could bring a person back from the depths of their depression.

  480.   481. “Yeah, I think we got it in the bag.” You share a happy silent moment until a viewer’s text to speech message starts.

  482.   483. “TAKE HIS SHIRT OFF”

  484.   485. Chase tries to keep the laughter in, but it’s in vain. You sit in annoyance at the fact that your little moment was ruined, but Chase is fucking dying. “Ho-ho-holy shit that was hahahahehehe…. That was good…”

  486.   487. “TAKE HIS PANTS OFF TOO”

  488.   489. And his laugher only got louder. Fuck, chat could go eat a dick.

  490.   491. -

  492.   493. Damn, that got you good. Johanna was pretty pissed, your happy moment just got thrown out the window, but it was worth it for the humor. “What? It was funny!” Johanna stares at you, unimpressed, her gaze burning into your soul. Christ, she was terrifying at times. “Okay, I got the message, chill.” You spin in your chair, hands reaching for your keyboard. She wanted to be so tough? Okay, you’ll just take her down a notch. Heading to her stream, you send a video. Clicking out, you switch back to your conversation, hiding a smile from her. “I’m gonna kick the military’s ass. Simple as that.” Johanna shakes her head, displeased with what you said.

  494.   495. “Don’t be so cocky, we need to take this very seriously.” You put your hands up, mocking a surrender.

  496.   497. “Hey, just being confident, I’m still going to try my absolute hardest, I’m leaving no chances for them.” You stand, walking over to the minifridge. Opening it, you take out a soda. Dr. Pepper? Good, but let’s save that for later. A crème soda will do damn good, much better than the Mt. Dew shit next to it. “So, wanna plan?” Standing, you open the bottle. Damn, that smells good.

  498.   499. “Yeah. Lemme pull out a map, and I’ll ge-“ A loud screaming sound plays, and Johanna jumps in fear. She chucks the headphones away and is breathing heavily. She was not prepared for that. “What the fuck was that?” You are holding in laughter, and you just manage to keep it to yourself.

  500.   501. “Uh, everything all right?” Johanna slowly looks at you. “Karma for being such a prude.” Sitting down, you swing your legs up, letting them fall onto the desk. Taking a sip from your drink, you smile at her. “What?” She stands up and slowly walks up to you.

  502.   503. “You are a prick.” You nod. She wasn’t wrong.

  504.   505. “Yes, and?” She takes a paw and grabs you by the shoulders.

  506.   507. “We’re having a talk later.” Oh no, what will you ever do? A talk? Woe is you!

  508.   509. “K.” She frowns.

  510.   511. “That’s it?” You nod, and she sighs. “Fine then. Back to planning.” It wasn’t difficult. You had a strategy coordinated. Firstly, you’ll need plenty of anti-air. Blackhawks and A-10s had to come down to earth. Secondly was the ATV supply system. You’d be able to cut through forests fast, making your supply chain safer and quicker. Thirdly, was securing popular support. That wouldn’t be hard.

  512.   513. Do some propaganda side missions, help the locals, and demonize the N.A.T.O. forces. Boom, you should win the local’s adoration. Now, here was the big thing. How were you going to get cash? Getting some from villagers wouldn’t be worth shit. “How the fuck are we going to fund this?” Johanna seems unsure, she’s just as lost as you. Wait… “The arms trade! We can have weapons, selling some to the globe, and getting other product from other countries! That’ll be perfect!” Johanna shrugs. Fuck it, you’d be communist arms dealers.

  514.   515. Just as you go to chat with her some more, you hear an annoying video message. Some anthro girl was freaking out over you, offering to be your ‘pet’. God, fuck off. These annoying fuckers were endless. They fucking instantly submitted, and it was pathetic. They didn’t act like people. Simps were a pain. “Chase, all good?” You waved your hand, dismissing her worry. She now knew just as well as you did, what it was. “Well, since we got that setup, wanna take a break? Have some time away from streaming?” Damn, that sounded nice.

  516.   517. “Sure, why not? We could use some free time, right?” Johanna suddenly turns both of your streams off.

  518.   519. “Good. We need to have a talk.” This wasn’t looking good. “I’m worried about you. You gotta calm down, alright? I had a friend who was always doing crazy shit, but he’s gone. I don’t want that to be you.” What?

  520.   521. “Hey, I’m just having a bit of fun. That wasn’t crazy. I don’t know why you think being calm is being fucking sedated.” She gets right into your face, not happy at all.

  522.   523. “Chase. Just chill out.” You step forward, irritated.

  524.   525. “No, I don’t think I will. You fuck my head up, then tell me that I’m somehow some hyperactive fuck, and that I need to chill? Fuck off.” You walk away, pissed. You can hear her walk up to you, but that doesn’t matter. “Stop fucking following me.” You turn on the spot, but you only get a paw across the face.

  526.   527. On the ground, you are gripping your head. It fucking hurts. “No! You’re gonna get hurt, and I’m not allowing that.” You stare at Johanna, horrified.

  528.   529. “You ARE hurting me. You just hurt me.” Crawling back, you see Johanna freeze as she realizes what she’s done. “The fuck is wrong with you?” She’s slowing walking towards you, but you are backing up faster.

  530.   531. “Chase, god, I’m sorry…” What the fuck… Turning around, you sprint off, hoping to escape this suddenly crazy fucker. You trip and fall, and she picks you up. You can’t move a muscle.

  532.   533. “Let go of me you psycho fuck!” She is sniffling.

  534.   535. “Chase, just listen to me, please…” You aren’t in a position to say no. “Ever since I lost Adam, I… I’ve become really protective of people. I’m just afraid that I’ll lose you.” You turn to look at her.

  536.   537. “And you want to protect me by smacking me? I understand worrying about me, but you’re going overkill! I’m just having harmless fun. Yelling a bit isn’t dangerous.” Johanna is holding you tight.

  538.   539. “I know, it’s just that, Adam was like that. I just see him in you when you act like that, and I kinda… lose control.” It starts to make sense. “I miss him. We were close friends, we were each other’s wingman on dates, and then the accident happened.” She was mentally scared, for sure, and she wanted to keep an eye on you because of it. Running off would only make things worse, so you resign your fate to being with her.

  540.   541. She holds you close. At least she wasn’t some simp, and to be honest… it felt kinda nice to have someone else to be making the decisions. Hopefully, she would be a lot less… aggressive this way. “Okay. I’ll stick with you.” Looking into her eyes, you see that the fur under them is damp. Despite this, she still looks quite pretty. Johanna was a beautiful woman. “Don’t cry.” You move your arms to return the hug, placing your head under her chin. “It’s all okay, just relax.” Johanna suddenly speaks up.

  542.   543. “Hey this might sound odd, but it’s entirely therapeutic for us anthros. Mind if I… pet… you? It’ll calm me down…” She just asked to pet you. These weren’t the terms you agreed to, but it seemed like sacrifices would have to be made.

  544.   545. “If it’ll help.” Her paws move up and down your back. It’s like a gentle massage. Closing your eyes, you lean into her fur. “That’s good…” A sudden sensation on your head lets you know that she’s giving you some headpats too. Holy shit, this is really calming…

  546.   547. Holy shit. A giant obsessive woman had you in her arms, and yet you were fine with it. She wasn’t going to hurt you, rather, she was worried about you even getting slightly hurt. It felt… oddly comforting. You never got a chance before to let someone care for you, you were always busy with work and trying to patch someone else up. Yet, here’s a big tigress who’s petting you. Odd. “You look cute like that, Chase.”

  548.   549. You’re too relaxed to care. “Don’t stop. It’s like the best goddamn massage ever.” She does, ignoring your protests. “Hey, what the hell?” She chuckles.

  550.   551. “Thanks for the help, but that’s enough for now. I’m sorry that I kinda… chained you to me.” Johanna looks down at the floor. She’s ashamed of it.

  552.   553. “Hey, don’t worry. As long as it helps, I have no problem with it, honest.” That cheers her up, and Johanna pulls you close into a hug.

  554.   555. “Thanks. It really does mean a lot to me. It tears me apart when you are alone. My mind keeps racing about what could happen to you, and it just doesn’t stop.” You snuggle closer to her and wrap your arms around Johanna’s waist.

  556.   557. “Well, now you won’t have to worry.” You were throwing away your freedom in solitude, but you couldn’t bear to let her be in constant stress and worry.

  558.   559. “In that case, you wanna go on a night out?” Hell, why not?

  560.   561.   562. “Yeah, let’s go for it.” She picks you up and walks outside, bringing her wallet with her. “Uh, where are we going?” Johanna is running out of the apartment, carrying you on her back. It wasn’t too bad; it gave you a nice view of the life of a taller person.

  563.   564. “We could go to the Chinese takeout restaurant nearby, it wouldn’t be too pricey.” Huh, that sounded good.

  565.   566. “I got some mone-“

  567.   568. “Nope. I’m paying for it, and there’s nothing you can do.” Damn. She just stopped you dead, just like that. Guess you’ll just accept it; you aren’t going to fight against this behemoth of a woman. As you head outside, you cling closer to her to stay warm, which brings a smile to her face. Cheeky fuck, you and her aren’t dating… unless she asked. But still, she hasn’t, you were just friends.

  569.   570.   571. “Yo, I kinda need to sit in the passenger seat. I don’t feel hanging onto you for dear life instead of having a stable seat.” Johanna gives you a playful smack on the arm, she must’ve found your objection humorous.

  572.   573. “Hey, it’s safer, and that’s what matters. Again, thank you for helping me with this. It really does mean a lot to me. Now, get ready, cause we’re off for a time of pure gluttony.” A good feeling washes through you, knowing that you don’t have to pay for the oncoming feast. “Chase, mind if I ask you some more… personal questions?” You nod, signaling for her to go ahead. “So, how has life been for you so far?”

  574.   575. “I can’t complain. I have good money, so I don’t really have too many problems.” Johanna shrugs, satisfied with your answer.

  576.   577. “Any problems you’ve had recently? Besides… y’know…” You sigh. Besides the money, life was, not perfect.

  578.   579. “Yeah. I’m kinda all on my lonesome. Being a doctor and streaming means I really don’t have friends except for you and some other streamers, and I don’t have any family. It’s kinda crushing.” Johanna grips the door handle and tosses you onto the passenger seat.

  580.   581. “No… family?” You lean back and stare at the roof of the car. Johanna takes a seat and puts a paw on your left shoulder.

  582.   583. “Well, I never knew my parents. I grew up in an orphanage, and I was never adopted. I grew up on my own.” You adapted to the solitude in your life. It was an empty experience but helping people in the hospital partially filled that void. Life rarely gave you time to hang out. You were either learning, working, or streaming.

  584.   585. Johanna pulls you off your seat and holds you close. “That isn’t going to be your life anymore. Dude, I’m here for you, so don’t worry.” You lie your head on her chest and sigh.

  586.   587. “I won’t. Thanks.” She puts you back and starts the car.

  588.   589. “It’s what friends are for. Plus, I can’t let a cute humie like yourself be all sad.” Sounds like she thinks of you as more than a friend.

  590.   591. “Uh… thanks, again. Now, let’s get going, I’m fucking hungry.” Johanna puts pressure on the gas pedal, and you two speed off, heading down a road. Leaning your head back, you try to rest. Seems like your future is going to be increasingly tied to her. Yet, that isn’t too bad. As long as she gives you more massages, that is.

  592.   593. -

  594.   595. God, can’t you get to the place fast enough? Your insides are begging for Chinese right now, and you groan as you lean back into the seat. “Chase, relax, it’ll just be a few more minutes.” You disagree.

  596.   597. “These few more minutes will kill me, I swear.” Johanna sighs as you crumble in the seat. Your gut feels empty, and your mind is racing on the sole thought of food. Only the sweet sensation of egg rolls and pork fried dumplings can save you now. “Life is pain.” Johanna shakes her head in disapproval.

  598.   599. “What’s with the melodramatic stuff? Do you bring theatrics into your everyday life?” It isn’t theatrics. You want, no, you NEED the food.

  600.   601. “Drive faster…” With a sudden turn to the left, you look out the side window to see but a parking lot. Turning your head forwards, you see the restaurant, in all of its broking English glory. ‘NEW CHINA FUCKIN’ YUM FOOD PLACE’ God, it made you chuckle every time. “About time, let’s go.” You push open your passenger door and run to the entrance to the restaurant, but not before Johanna has caught up to you and grabbed your hand.

  602.   603. “Hey, slow down. You’ll get your food, just relax.” You fall into despair as you are put down like a child. Walking with her to a booth, you both make your orders, equally large. For you, it was because you were an uber-skinny fuck who was hungry, and for her, it was because she’s a giant tiger lady. Still, you only wait for your food, bored as all hell. Might as well try to stay occupied.

  604.   605. “So… looks like we’ve got an odd life coming up.” You drink some of the complimentary water, and to your surprise, it doesn’t taste like sink metal. “Guess I won’t be so goddamn lonely anymore. Guess this isn’t so one-sided, huh?” Johanna smiles, content with your view.

  606.   607. “Hey, looking at the bright side of things, I like it.” You smirk as you wait for your food. Pulling out your phone, you attempt to entertain yourself, but it’s all boring. Nothing is much of interest, so you fall back to conversing with the tiger girl with you.

  608.   609. “So… how’s your social life?” It was an awkward question, but you blurted out the first thing that came out of your stupid head.

  610.   611. “Well, besides the streaming, it’s quiet. I kinda stay detached from people because of… well, I don’t think I need to say it. Still, not much happens, but I’ve adapted to it. Most of my social interaction came from chatting with chat and other streamers.” You were pretty much in the same boat, cut off from the surrounding world.

  612.   613. “It’s been pretty much the same for me. I’ve just been so busy with both streaming and work that I don’t really have the time for socializing, but luckily, work has really been letting me have some major free time. I’d imagine you’d at least have your family to talk with.” She nods and looks down, with an expression of joy.

  614.   615. “Yeah, thank God for mom and dad. You know the saying, for tigers, talk is cheap, and roaring is even cheaper.” You chuckle slightly, nervous about what exactly to do, considering the somewhat speciesist nature of her remark. “I’m glad things are going as well as they are, at least now. Hey, thanks again for sticking with me. I know it’s nuts and all, but I’m happy that you’re okay with it all.” You weren’t entirely okay with it, but if she kept giving the petting and drinks, you’d be cemented with it all. Still, odd for friends to be petting each other, but weirder things could happen.

  616.   617. “So, what’s the plan with my eh… living situation? Am I going to move in with you?” Johanna nods, and that worries you. “Hey, I don’t mean to be stress invoking, but that could really screw over my revenue. A big amount of the cash I get is from, well, simps. If they see me living with another girl, that shit could go down the drain.” Johanna leans over the table, getting close to you, her face is inches from yours.

  618.   619. “Hey, let me worry about that, alright? You just relax.” As soon as she finishes that, she sits back down. Now, you have a secondary task, hiding the boner you just popped. Damnit, did she really have to get so close? You weren’t that big into anthro women, but Johanna was… something different. She took control of the situation and doesn’t back down. She’s dominant, and that is something that you only know realize you like. And you mean, LIKE. You slowly calm yourself down, and it seems that you hid it well. “Hey, our food’s coming!”

  620.   621. Sighing in relief, you turn as a huge platter is moved to your table. Everything a man like you could dream of is there. Egg rolls, pork fried dumplings, sweet and sour chicken, Lo Mein, boneless spareribs, and so much more. It’s a wonderful sight, and you stare in awe. Grabbing your chopsticks, you dig in. And goddamn, from just the first bite, it’s wonderful. So you start on your quest to finish it all, God help you so.

  622.   623. -

  624.   625. Leaning back into your booth, you smile in pure satisfaction as your hunger no longer exists. “Holy fuck, that was great. I seriously need to come here more often. You sit in utter bliss as Johanna straightens herself up. Pulling out her wallet, she leaves a bunch of bills on the table, both as payment, and a tip, and then she stands.

  626.   627. “Awesome. C’mon Chase, let’s get going.” You slowly shuffle out of the booth and walk by her side, but considering the feast you ate, your movement is slow and tired. “Chase? Aw fuck it, lemme carry you.” Wha- Woah. Looking around, you enjoy seeing everything from a higher viewpoint, along with the fact that you no longer have to walk. Maybe this worrisome attitude wasn’t so bad. “You look cute like that.” You blush, now aware of the giant smile you were just previously wearing. Walking out of the restaurant, you’re hit with a cold blast of air, which makes you push yourself up to her fur.

  628.   629. It was awkward, but it kept you warm, so you somewhat abandoned social normalities. As you are carried to the car, you feel Johanna’s eyes glaring at you. “Hey, Chase.”

  630.   631.   632. “Yeah?” She smiles as pulls you up, putting your face to hers.

  633.   634. “Why’d you get all flustered when I talked with you earlier.” You freeze up, unsure of how to respond. “Do you really get… ‘that way’ when I talk to you like that? Or should I say, like this?” You’re blushing hard and you start to stutter, unable to come up with words. “Or is it more than that? Tell me, Chase… do you like me?” Slowing looking at her, you are worried about what to say. Eventually, something comes out.

  635.   636.   637. “I… kinda do.” Her face brightens up, and you are thrust into her chest, with her giving you the greatest hug even known to this world.

  638.   639. “Oh, holy shit, this is a dream, isn’t it?” You pull back. So, she wanted you? Well, that wasn’t surprising.

  640.   641. “No, it’s not.” She smiles and lifts you up, face to face, and she leaves a small peck on your lips before placing you on her shoulders.

  642.   643. “Holy shit. When we get home, can we talk about this?” Moving an arm down, you give a thumbs up. It was all she needed. With her racing to the car, it all seems to be a blur. Driving home, walking to her apartment, then snapping back into reality as she shuts the door. “Hey Chase, take a seat, alright?” You follow her instructions and lay on the couch as she runs into her room. A bit later, she comes back out and sits right next to you.

  644.   645. “So…” You are unable to come up with words, but Johanna does.

  646.   647. “You like me… and I like you. Do… do you wanna, uh, date?” Well, what do you do? You were already shackled up to an obsessive tigress, and she had feelings for you. Yet, it didn’t put you off. You kinda liked her, she was kind and well-meaning and assertive as hell.

  648.   649. “I think that, eh… we should give it a shot, right?” You decide to make a play and move up to her. Resting your head on her arm, you smile at her happy demeanor. “Plus, you have something going that nobody else does. Do you know how hard it is to find a girl who won't just fold over at any sign of disagreement?” She wraps an arm around you, with a paw falling onto your shoulder.

  650.   651. “So that’s part of why you like me?” You nod. Of course, she was a big, cute tigress, and had a nice personality to boot. “I always thought being more controlling would turn people away. Well, I guess we were kinda made for each other, huh?” With her paw rubbing your head, you nod in bliss.

  652.   653. “Yeah… just keep petting me. That was comfy as hell, alright Johanna? Or should I say, Hun?” Johanna’s eyes open up, and she looks at you.

  654.   655. “Say that again.”

  656.   657. “Hun?” She soon squeals like a schoolgirl and grabs her face, in awe of what you said. “What, we’re boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?” Suddenly she stops, and stares at you, with an odd smile. Diving forward, she hugs you tight, a cuddle like no other.

  658.   659. “Got any idea how good it is to hear that after being closed off for so long? Guess what Chase. I’m gonna be the best girlfriend there is alright? Then, we’ll get married, and have a big honeymoon, and have kids, and a nice hou-“

  660.   661. “Woah, a bit quick there. Stay in the moment, Amigo. I know how good it feels, so let’s just head to bed and call it a night.” With a smile you move a hand down her arm, eventually leading to you holding a paw.

  662.   663. “We better be sleeping together.” You nod, and she picks you up, running to her bedroom. Tossing you onto the bed, she slumps behind you.

  664.   665. “God this bed is soft.”

  666.   667. “Mhmm.”

  668.   669. “Well then, goodnight, hun.” Closing your eyes, you feel her arms and tail wrap around you. It feels like paradise. With the fur of a tigress surrounding you, sleep comes easy.

  670.   671. -

  672.   673. It was perfect. HE was perfect. He liked you for your dominance. It was… a gift that you couldn’t imagine. Mid-rest, you are awoken, a push on your gut. Opening your eyes, it seems normal. Chase was laying next to you, and everything was silent. Laying your head back down, you once more try to rest, only to get another push on you. Peering at Chase, you notice him shifting around. Guess you’d help him.

  674.   675. Inching closer to him, you wrap your arms around the seemingly irritable sleeper. He stops moving around, but you hear what sounds like a whimper. “No…” His breathing is getting faster, heavier. Suddenly, he starts shaking., which frightens you. Taking action, you shake him awake, which leads to him shooting up and putting his back to the wall.

  676.   677. “Chase? Are you alright?” He only sighs and slumps down, seeming defeated.

  678.   679. “Yeah… J-just a nightmare. Lemme lay back down.” Chase crawls back to his spot, and lays down, back to the bed, staring at the ceiling. He soon closes, his eyes, but you see something shining in the dark. A tear rolls down one of his eyes.

  680.   681. “Hey, don’t keep it in. You can tell me, keeping it in isn’t going to help, so spill it, please.”

  682.   683. “It was a nightmare. It uh, it happens every few weeks.” He rolls over to you, laying his chin on one of your arms. “I’m in a dark room. There’s nobody else, just me. There’s no exit and nothing of interest. I can only sit, but eventually, I start to… see things. Blood, organs, bone, it’s like something from a horror movie. It’s a fucking tumor, it spreads across the room, and as it gets closer, I can hear voices. I know those voices. They’re the patients that I didn’t save.” He puts his hands to the sides of his head as if he was bracing himself.

  684.   685. “I know that I’m not at fault. I didn’t kill them, and I shouldn’t even worry about it. Still, in that nightmare, I wonder if I could’ve done more. It’s silly.” You don’t know what to say. You knew that being a doctor was grueling work, but seeing all of those dead and dying people must take a toll on somebody. “I guess I should go back to sleep.”

  686.   687. “I can get some nyquil if it’d help.” Chase shakes his head.

  688.   689. “Nah, but thanks. Sleep well, hun.” He turns his head and lies on your arm, effectively keeping it in place, as you don’t want to disturb him. Fine then. Moving closer, you’re essentially spooning him. Barely managing to conceal a chuff, you start to sleep.

  690.   691. -

  692.   693. As you open your eyes, you feel the sensation of fur covering a large section of your body. You move your head back, but it is soon enveloped by both flanks with fur and flesh. Once you realize what that was, you pull forwards, and Johanna startles awake.

  694.   695. “Huh? O-Oh. Mornin’ Chase.” You turn around and greet the sleepy tigress with a peck to her lips, and she smiles in bliss.

  696.   697. “Morning, ‘hanna.” You smirk at the attempt at a nickname, but she shrugs and goes along with it. “Thanks for listening to me last night, it helped, slept like a rock.” Johanna still has a dopey smile and nods.

  698.   699. “No need to thank me. We’re in this together now, so don’t worry about that.” You give her a thumbs up and roll out of bed. Sleepily shambling to the kitchen, you start making breakfast. May as well pay her back. When she comes to, you have everything set up. “Wow. Thanks, Chase.” Taking a seat, you contently sip your coffee while Johanna is busy eating.

  700.   701. “You wanna chill today?” You look over to Johanna, she’s busy chugging down her coffee. “Christ, take it slow. I don’t feel like cleaning up tiger puke.” Just as you finish that sentence, she slams the cup onto the table.

  702.   703. “Ok, I’m good to go.” Johanna moves her chair back, stands up, and walks all the way around the table, just to pick you up. “Wanna watch TV?”

  704.   705. “I don’t really have anything better to do, so sure.” As you are lifted up, you balance your cup of coffee with the skill of a martial arts master. As Johanna sits on the couch, you silently enjoy your cup of joe. It isn’t some fancy high-grade stuff, but it was good. No sugar, no milk or cream, just dark coffee, not including the rum you slipped into it. The lovely tigress behind you grabs a remote and starts to change channels.

  706.   707. By God, most of them are not at all entertaining. One was some boring documentary about various species, another was some Spanish channel with a Chihuahua speaking so fast, you couldn’t tell if she was even speaking Spanish in the first place. Next up was a new channel, not too much on it. The economy is booming, yadda yadda, shit is going down in the middle east, and damn, some Hyena girl was deemed responsible for a murder-suicide not too far from Kingston, yeesh. Johanna must get fed up with news easily, as she once more switches channels.

  708.   709. Finally, she seems to get caught by something. Some comedy series called Stripes and Stupidity. It was obvious why Johanna got into it. It stared a Tiger family going through life, with various comedic scenes and crazy stories unfolding. In one part, the Mother goes out to the porch to leave her pie to cool down, but as soon as she places it and turns around, the daughter is revealed to be hanging off of the porch. Her eyes widen as she sees the pie, and she climbs up to grab it. In her haste, she forgot to hang on, leaving her to fall into a garbage pile below.

  710.   711. Johanna is chuckling, while you smile at the childlike humor and slapstick. It really is a funny show, despite its simplicity. Later on, two new characters are introduced. Todd, a rat who was an aspiring game dev, and Pat, a human who was the embodiment of innocence. Not too much seems to change, just the two new characters also getting involved in the fray. At the end of the episode, the daughter walks up to Pat and gives him a kiss on the lips. Soon, the episode ends with her dragging him to her room, and a Pat simply sighing, accompanied by generic laugh track No.473.

  712.   713. Johanna moves her arms around you, and you notice why she must’ve chosen this channel. “Hmm, I sure do wonder why my girlfriend chose that channel. I wonder why?” As you say the word girlfriend, you feel Johanna breathing faster. Snickering, you look up to the tigress. “Well? Is it supposed to be perhaps… a suggestion?” Johanna grins, her smile growing bigger and bigger, just want you wanted. “Well, I could be wrong, so I’ll let you show me.”

  714.   715. She must have gotten tired of waiting, as she pulls you close, with extreme prejudice. Your face is soon buried in a combination of fluff, and tiger flesh. Really? That fast? All you had to do was do some basic teasing and she shoves your head into her tits? Well, that’s more than fine with you. Taking advantage of the situation, you reach and grab her large boulders. Grabbing them, you feel the softness of them combine with the smoothness of her fur. Kneading them softly, you decide against pinching her nipples and incurring her wrath. You’re content with just playing with her rack, but she wants more. Using her claws to her advantage, she proceeds to cut her clothes open, tantalizingly.

  716.   717. At the end of it, her sliced clothes lay on the couch, and you are in awe at the sight. Her bare breasts sway as she stands, with her areola and nipples being just visible. Looking down, she’s built. Some fat, but not too muscular. Just the right amount of muscle, and one hell of an ass. God, you could use that as a fucking bean bag pillow. You’re in a trance, and it is soon stopped by the amazon tigress in front of you. With her claws yet again, your clothes also fall. “Well Chase, you got your fun, I need mine.” With her hands wrapped around your head, Johanna guides your head to her glistening slit.

  718.   719. You don’t need to be told what to do. Diving in, you plunge your tongue deep into her, making her cry out in pleasure. Huh, tastes kinda like a penny. Still, you push the distracting thought out of your head and focus on pleasuring the pussy on this big pussy. Swinging your tongue around, you focus on her clit, sending shocks through Johanna’s spine along with a hefty amount of moaning. With her shivering, you push onwards. Your tongue is showering her clit with attention, and it doesn’t take long for Johanna to reach her limit. “Oh fuck, fuck!” You’re rewarded with your efforts with a blast of femcum to the face, and an erection so hard, you’d bore to the center of the earth with it.

  720.   721. Johanna lies breathing heavily, a worn expression on her face. The fur on her nether regions is soaked, clumping together. “Seems like someone had a blast. Seriously.” Crawling up to her, you give her a peck on the cheek. She smiles and pulls you close, looking like a cross between someone deathly-tired, and high. This expression is suddenly dropped as she starts to sniff the air, before staring right at you.

  722.   723. “Lay down.” You quickly comply as you notice Johanna lick her lips, the sight of her teeth sending shivers down your spine. As you lay, Johanna crawls up to you, with a primal stance, which seemed so… exotic, so exciting, as if she was a hunter on the prowl, looking for her prey, and she has found it. Diving her face forward, you jump up as her cold nose finds its way onto your balls. “That’s right, just relax.” Soon, Johanna lets her tongue out, coating your throbbing hard-on with a healthy coat of saliva. The senses from it mix all so well together, the warmth of her tongue, and the wetness of it, combined with the smooth and soft stroking makes it feel as if you are in bliss.

  724.   725. Apparently, this kitty was enjoying one hell of a treat. Suddenly, she slides her tongue over your head, and you reach an arm out in shock, grabbing some of her fur. “FUCK.” Shivering from the unexpected pleasure, you can hear her laugh as your eyes roll back. The sound of her tongue slobbering on your dick along with your moaning fills the room. “H-Holy shit…” You tense up, and Johanna peers her eyes up at you, seemingly worried. “Don’t worry, just keep go- FUCK, keep going…”

  726.   727. Encouraged by your words, Johanna keeps on, licking at your throbbing shaft with wonton lust. You relax under the feeling of bliss going through your body, a dopamine hit like no other. With your eyes rolling to the back of your head, you pant as the thrill of it all is wearing on you. Yet, before you hit climax, Johanna stops. What is she doing? “Now, let me give you the full oral experience.” Huh? Out of left field, your dick is enveloped by her needy maw. You gasp for air, the sudden sensation being even better than before, leaving you crying out as her head bobs up and down on your cock, prodding deeper and deeper into her mouth. Feeling a need to rise, you are suddenly stopped by one of her paws holding you down. Soon, you feel your climax building, a longing in your loins to release. Clenching your body, you are unable to say a word as it comes.

  728.   729. Rope after rope of cum shoots into Johanna’s greedy maw, filling her mouth, and hopefully her appetite. The pleasure is unimaginable, nothing could ever compare to the raw pleasure you have at this moment. Slumping down, you are left gasping for air as your momentous orgasm has taken that away. The stimulation you have felt is amplified as Johanna removes your dick from her mouth, letting fall down between your thighs once more. With the sound of a gulp, you look down to see her with a sultry smile like no other. “Well, I guess I don’t have to ask if you enjoyed yourself.” Slowly nodding your head, you just lay down and breathe, while your girlfriend crawls up to your side.

  730.   731. “That… that was paradise on earth.” Johanna laughs to herself while she lies next to you, gently stroking your head, relaxing your body, putting it at ease. With some clarity coming to you afterward, you look to the left and see the pile of sliced clothing. “Hey, you’re gonna pay me for that, right?” Looking to Johanna, she nervously shifts around. “Right?” Johanna sighs and pulls you close, leaving you hugging the nude tigress.

  732.   733. “I’ll buy you some stuff, sorry.” Well, fine, that’s good enough. “And to think our first fuck was over a TV show I had nostalgia for. We… we should get dressed.” You nod and walk off to the bedroom, too tired to shower. Some baggy but comfy clothes are on, and you head back to the couch. Johanna is busy cleaning herself, so you decide to watch what you want. An old flick known as Kelly’s Heroes is your choice, one of your favorite movies. Oddball never failed to crack you up. Watching Germans get their asses kicked, a proto-beatnik tank commander, and Clint Eastwood all in one movie? That’s just perfect.

  734.   735. With you sprawled across the couch, you watch as the movie starts. Clint is driving away from a captured German Intelligence Officer in the middle of a Kraut convoy, and hippy music is playing in the background. Johanna walks back into the room, with her tail swishing from side to side, an indicator of her joy. “Yo, get over here, I got a classic.” You nod your head to the music, humming to the lyrics before you break into a nigh-silent singing. “Everyone I left behind each time I closed the door, burning bridges lost forevermore…” You look back to Johanna, whose holding her paws to her mouth. “What?”

  736.   737. She lays on the couch, right behind you, and sinks into the soft cushioning. “You looked cute like that. Cutie little humie.” Sighing, you put your head under her chin. You get lost in the movie for some time until the big glaring issue pops into your head.

  738.   739. “Did we seriously bang on our second day of dating?” Johanna’s tail stops beating against the pillows in an instant.

  740.   741. “Uh, yeah.” You turn your head and look at her with an odd expression. “What? Of course, we fuc- wait. Chase… I think you might need to know a thing or two about anthro relations…”

  742.   743. “What?” You are definitely confused. What did she mean by that?

  744.   745. “Well uh… If an anthro gets into a relationship that they are certain will work, they kinda… bang. Usually, that makes it a commitment, it’s a rarity to have one back out of it. Should’ve told you that.” You rub your face and breathe. Well, about fucking time she told you.

  746.   747. “Well, anything else you have planned for me with your anthro stuff?” She shrugs and holds you close.

  748.   749. “Not that you need to know of.” Her head dashes forwards and leaves a kiss on your nose. “How about we get back to the movie, hmm?” Seems like a plan to you. Soon as you look back to the screen, all you can see and hear is an explosion and the sound of music. Godspeed Oddball.

  750.   751. -

  752.   753. “Yes! Oddball is the greatest character in this movie!” You sigh. It’s been an hour after it finished, and you were still discussing the movie with Chase. It was a good movie, but talking so much about it was tiring.

  754.   755. “Chase, Clint simply can’t be beaten.” He gives you a scowl and rolls his eyes. “Chase, don’t be rude.”

  756.   757. “Fine, I’ll chill, but you’re dead wrong if you think Eastwood is the best. Don’t be shit-talking my main man Oddball.” You lean back into the couch, but your phone goes off, vibrating in your pocket.

  758.   759. “Shit, I forgot to get groceries.” Chase looks over at the kitchen, then back at you.

  760.   761. “Can I come and buy some stuff?” Christ, he’s insatiable.

  762.   763. “Only if you follow me and put some spray on.” He does follow you, but not without questions.

  764.   765. “What’s with the spray?”

  766.   767. “We fucked, and anthros have good noses, humans are nose-blind. If you don’t put this on, it’d be like walking around with jizz on you. Wait, how come you don’t know this?” Chase nervously shrugs.

  768.   769. “I lived in a pretty gated place. Don’t know too much about anthros. Guess why that’s I got funny looks after going to the local shop after a session of dick-beating.” You lower your head in annoyance. Did you really have to teach him all of the lessons of anthro society now?

  770.   771. “Yeah. Put on the spray and we’ll be on our way, alright?” Chase goes along with it, and sprays the bottle, instantly dulling your senses, making it impossible to smell the scent of sex that is both lavishly shared by you both. Walking out, Chase heads to the car while you are still getting ready. Being a big girl, it was expensive to get properly sized clothes. Ripping that up was stupid. Sexy, but stupid. Pulling out your shoes, you make sure they’re all in good condition. Having steel coating the inside stopped your claws from tearing it all to shreds, but you kept them dull anyway. Well, relatively dull anyhow. Slipping them on, you search for one more thing. Your card. It should be in the nightstand, no?

  772.   773. When you pull the drawer in the nightstand open, you’re left with the sight of your black card. Smirking, you eye up the symbol of wealth before you. Others would gloat and show it off, but you were content with the joy of knowing that you owned one in the first place. Sliding it into your wallet, you turn to leave, making sure everything in the house is turned off. Locking the door to your apartment, you take the elevator down, stuck listening to an annoying jingle as the slow pace of it drives you insane, bit by bit.

  774.   775. When you finally get off, you look out to the parking lot, but Chase is nowhere to be seen. Walking through, you figure he probably already made it to the car, but some yelling in the distance heightens your suspicions. Turning around the corner, you see a horse with a knife, standing over Chase.

  776.   777. “I said hand over the cash. Don’t say that you don’t have any.” Chase backs up into your car, eyes transfixed on the menacing man in front of him. He was getting mugged. Not on your watch. Rushing forwards, you sprint towards them. The horse turns his head, but not his body, and you tackle him to the ground easily. He smacks his head on the ground, and you grab his arms, holding him behind his back. He wasn’t getting up.

  778.   779. “You piece of SHIT! I’ll fucking break your skull!” Instincts are in control, and all you can think of is bringing hell to the bastard who’d lay a hand on your man. You jump to the feeling of a hand on your shoulders, Chase.

  780.   781. “I’m calling the cops. Please, don’t hurt him.” His voice, it was… angelic. Despite what he just went through, he had no anger in him right now. No lust of vengeance. He was afraid, yes, but not hurt. It worked like a charm for him, you felt his soothing voice calm you down. Holding the man down, you sigh as Chase talks with the operator on the phone. “Yes, someone tried to mug me. No, I’m not hurt. If I was stabbed, I’d tell you that first, Christ.” Hanging up, he walks over to you and wraps his arms around your back.

  782.   783. “Are you sure that you’re alright? It must’ve scared you, do you need to see a therapist, I know a real-“

  784.   785. “Babe, I’m fine, trust me. Thank you, you saved me. Literally.” That feeling of warmth flows through your body, radiating with a smile on your face. It’s interrupted by the horse under you shaking around and cursing, but pushing him into the asphalt and growling puts him in his place. After some time spent holding him down, a siren along with flashing blue and red lights lets you finally feel at ease. When they take him away, you smile when the fucker gets pushed into the back seats, hard. The officers take you’re your statements, and they were off.

  786.   787. “Well, that’s one way to make this day more intense. Sex, then an attempted mugging, wonderful. Better not get any crazier, I fucking swear.” You and Chase both hop into the car, and as you move your hand to the stick, he puts his on top of yours. Your heart is melting from the cuteness of it, like critical meltdown levels. Backing up, you spin the wheel to drive off. It isn’t a long trip, the only thing which slowed you down was some red lights, nothing significant.

  788.   789. When you pull into the parking lot, both of you walk to the store, side-by-side. Chase maneuvers his hand into your paw and holds it tight. After what happened, you hold him tight, looking around to make sure nobody gets too close, and he doesn’t reject. Walking into the store, you grab a cart which is perfectly sized for you and put chase in the seat. “Hey, at least let me take my jacket off so I can have my back not get punched by the plastic.” With Chase creating a makeshift pillow, you go around the store.

  790.   791. With him pointing out food and items, he lies back, looking relaxed as can be. Everything is getting put in the cart, from basics like bread and tea, to frozen perogies and bags of chips. Running from aisle to aisle, you weigh the cart down enough to be able to ride it. As you look for some proper meats at the frozen section, you push yourself forward, then stand on the bottom of the cart. Chase is impressed, clapping at you slowly rolling down the lane as you spy out various portions of steak.

  792.   793. “Is there anything else you think we can get?” His eyes widen and he looks at the filled cart, then to you, with his face being one of shock.

  794.   795. “I don’t think we are able to get anything else. How much is this going to cost us? Jesus.” You flash your card, and his jaw drops. “Is that a fucking…” You only smirk and nod, and he falls into his ‘pillow’, staring into the ceiling. “Well, goddamn.” When you check out, the store employees stare at the card, then you. Playing it off like it was nothing, you bring the cart outside, only to realize you forgot some bags behind.

  796.   797. “Hey, load up the car, I gotta get something, I’ll be quick.” You were. Running to the store and back, you come to Chase shaking his head while looking at the ground, a lemur girl talking to him.

  798.   799. “Are you sure? I bet I can do much more for such a man like yourself. I’ll do anything you want baby…” Chase looks up and smiles, which seems to give the lemur hope, but she takes notice of where he’s staring, turning only to see you towering over her.

  800.   801. “He’s sure.” You show your teeth, and the lemur sprints off at a moment’s notice, sending Chase into a laughing fit. “Do you think I was too gruff?” He has trouble answering you, needing to chuckle a bit more before he could answer.

  802.   803. “You got the point across, that’s for sure. As for her ego, it’s probably gone down a notch or two.” Well, that was good enough for you. Driving home, it’s horrendously long. A traffic jam keeps you stuck for quite a while. Thinking while waiting, you come across something that piques your interest.

  804.   805. “Hey, hun?” Chase looks over to you, just as bored.

  806.   807. “Yeah?”

  808.   809. “What… what do you think your eh… parents were like?” Chase puts a hand to his head and looks up.

  810.   811. “Well, it isn’t rocket science to know at least one of them was human, but I always had some ideas.” What did he mean?

  812.   813. “Ideas?” Chase shrugs.

  814.   815. “Well, I dream a lot about being with them. I’d imagine dad would be a hardworking man. Busy as could be, but struggled to make ends meet. He must’ve been in a bad situation if he couldn’t raise me. I wish that one night, like tonight, I could meet him just once. Just to know why he couldn’t raise me. Maybe… we could joke about it, tell stories about the hard times we’ve had, and the good ones too. If nothing more, than just to see his face.” Wow…

  816.   817. “For mom, I’m not sure. I like to think that it may have been hard for her, but hopefully, she found happiness in giving me a chance for a better life. It’s weird not having parents to live with. A horrible feeling sticks with you for the rest of your life, knowing that you’ve lived without a wonderful feeling, without wonderful people. Shit makes me feel so isolated.” He rests back into the seat and sighs. “Perhaps, it’s a good thing. Maybe it made me self-reliant. Maybe it made me strong, but I feel like part of me is empty.” He looks at you, then frowns. “Fuck, sorry for getting emotional and shit. It’s kinda why I don’t think of them much.” That kinda… stung. To live life like that, it must’ve been a kick in the dick, every single day.

  818.   819. “Dude, don’t be sorry for talking about how you feel. I’d be bothered if you kept it in, not if you left it out. Remember, we’re in this together, so if you need to talk, I’m all ears.”

  820.   821. “Thanks.” Chase is oddly shut-down, un-energetic, slumping down. “At least the sun is shining, right?” A raindrop on your windshield stops that immediately. “Well fuck you too, fucking rainy clouds. Just my luck.” Well, at least you weren’t walking outside.

  822.   823. “Now, are you going to help me bring the groceries inside?” He turns his head and looks at you in disbelief.

  824.   825. “You think I can carry all of that? The small stuff, sure, but all of the heavy stuff, you got.” You roll your eyes. “Hey, not my fault you’re a big, ripped tigress. You got the muscle; you can take the lions share, or should I say, the tigers share.”

  826.   827. “A comedian.”

  828.   829. “Goddamn right.” He crosses his arms, satisfied with himself. The traffic jam is slowly righting itself, and in a few minutes, you finally leave the street and turn into some back roads. It’s calm, a cool breeze going through the air, your car slowly driving through the streets. The sun is setting, leaving a warm orange glow to light up the suburban day. Leaves flutter through the air, crinkling as they collide with each other, mid-flight.

  830.   831. “It’s beautiful.” You focus on driving, but with your slow speed, you also enjoy the nostalgic atmosphere around you, relaxing in its calming embrace. “You know, I always enjoyed November. Good memories with my family, just meeting up and having a good time. I don’t really want to force this on you, but would you like to come with me and visit them sometime?” Putting a hand to his chin, Chase is silent for some time. Eventually, he speaks.

  832.   833. “I guess so.” It was likely going to be odd for him, perhaps unusual. Bringing him to your family’s events while he was an orphan? It’d be a real fish-out-of-water situation, but you’d be there for him. “Would you want me to?” You nod just as he asks. “Got it.” Cutting the wheel to the right, you pull back into the lot you’re so accustomed to.

  834.   835. “Alright, I’ll get the heavy shit. You, my little humie, can grab stuff like chips and bread.” Chase doesn’t grunt or scoff, but he simply grabs some bags and heads to the complex. “Wait up!” You toss him a set of keys, and he’s now set to bring stuff inside.

  836.   837. -

  838.   839. It was boring. Chips and bread, chips and bread, then pasta, and paper towels. Fucking hell, it was just boring. Johanna was busy hauling up crates of water bottles and cartons upon cartons of milk. Speaking of that, how fucking weird was it to drink some cow chicks…

  840.   841. “Look out hun, heavy load coming through!” Leaning to a wall, Johanna brings in the final haul.

  842.   843. “I think that’s everything.” Johanna nods, falling down onto to floor, breathing heavily. “Everything… hey, what’re we doing with my apartment?” Johanna looks up, eyes tired as can be, then lets her head fall onto the carpet.

  844.   845. “Move stuff tomorrow, sell it later, rest now.” She spoke in a fast tone, eager to return to breathing.

  846.   847. “Okay there, Ms. Cavewoman, don’t go tuckering yourself out.” You grab her by the shoulders and slowly drag her to the couch, hoping you could help her out. When you make it, you realize how lifting her up simply isn’t going to happen. “Alrighty then. You get your rest; I’ll unpack it all.

  848.   849. After a good hour or two, it’s finally finished. Everything in the apartment is stocked as possible, shelves full of food, plenty of cleaning supplies, the works. Johanna has decided to take a nap, might as well do something. Walking to your apartment, you grab some personal belongings. Repeating this, you move a good chunk of your stuff into her apartment. Yet, one room remains. In your bedroom, you open the white door.

  850.   851. The first thing you see is a picture of you and an old friend, wearing some fancy suits as you both held documents certifying your entrance to your physician program. On the bottom, some writing is evident. ‘Chase and Charles, getting to the top!” Good times. Not much of a care in the world. Now, despite all of it, you felt jaded when it came to working. Not streaming, but everything medical. Only bad memories and a tiring haul came from your job. Packing all of your old work and college memoirs into a bag, you toss them into a closet in Johanna’s room, which was also yours too now.

  852.   853. She’s still napping. Cute, even though she was the giant tigress who called you the cute one all day long. Yeah, bullshit, she was a giant stuffed toy in a scale of adorableness, but only when asleep. Still, she was big enough to cover you if she rolled over in her slumber. Not that you’d complain, tiger fur is pretty damn soft, and her chuffing does sound calming. Still, you feel a need to help. Bringing a blanket and pillows over, you soften the area around her and put the pillow under her head, hoping to make her sleep better. Her eyes dart open.

  854.   855. “Oh shit, did I make you put everything away?” You nod.

  856.   857. “Yup.” Johanna suddenly grabs you, pulling you down to her level.

  858.   859. “Well, you should be the one to get rest. I’ll do… shit, did you do everything?”

  860.   861. “Again, yup.” She slumps, seemingly defeated.

  862.   863. “Shit man. Fuck, I’m gonna pay you back. Just relax.” You can’t protest as she rolls you up in the blanket and lies you on the couch, turning on the TV and handing you the remote. “I’m gonna make us something.” You flip through the channels as she rushes through the house. Christ, The Simpsons is still running? Some news channels suffice for your entertainment, acting more as a brain grinder than a brain stimulator. The world seems to be the same shit. Chinese factories are burning, the Middle East is a shithole, Europe is still boring as ever, and South American nations are busy talking shit to each other. Hopefully, if a war starts due to some overzealous ambassador, you could get a cool ArmA scenario based on it.

  864.   865. With an odd feeling in your pockets, you pull out your ringing phone. The number isn’t one you know. “Hello?”

  866.   867. “Hey, is this Chase?”

  868.   869. “Yeah, why?” The voice is feminine and familiar, but you have no idea who it is.

  870.   871. “So, you’re hanging out with GraveS, right?” Uh… did a simp get your phone number?

  872.   873. “Excuse me, but who is this?” A gasp and some ruffling sounds make you pull the phone away from your ear, to spare yourself some more pain.

  874.   875. “It’s Elisa, from the meetup. I’m the rabbit of the bunch.” Huh, what was she doing?

  876.   877. “Oh, alright. Yeah, I’ve been chilling with her, why?”

  878.   879. “Well, I need to get some planning done for an idea I have on the oncoming event. She and you are the only two I haven’t talked to about this. It’ll need help from your Militia and BRDMs, and possibly GraveS mechanized too.” Well, it isn’t your apartment. Technically.

  880.   881. “Well, give her a call and see what we can do. I’m not the one who can really set up meetings, y’know?”

  882.   883. “Okay, thanks!” The phone call abruptly ends, and Johanna’s phone buzzes.

  884.   885. “Goddamnit, I’m fucking cooking! This better be important.” You chuckle as the news reads off story after story, with Johanna trying to stay calm in her phone call. The news gets weirder and weirder, from stories of anthros in Belarus getting odd mutations from a second explosion at Chernobyl, to some weird bat cult in China getting people ill. Changing the channel, you move onto some good shit, NCIS.

  886.   887. An episode a day keeps the domestic terrorists away. Until it doesn’t. Then it’s a national tragedy. Johanna slams down a plate on the table, making you jump up a bit and turn your head towards her. When she sees the look on your face, you could swear she was heartbroken. Thirty seconds later, you had a tigress laying on you trying to ‘calm you down’, even though she was the one going nuts. Still, you just submitted to the cuddling to let her move on.

  888.   889. Soon enough, she went back to the kitchen, and came back with two big plates, putting them on the coffee table in front of you. And by God, it was heavenly. As per her tiger appetite, the dish was mostly meat. A wonderful steak and some pierogis lie waiting for you. Just as she sits down, you bolt into her lap and give Johanna a hug, as tight as you could manage, perhaps rivaling one of her weaker hugs.

  890.   891. “Aw, thanks…” Johanna just gently strokes your head as you snuggle your head under her chin.

  892.   893. “No, thank you. I mean, holy fuck… how the hell did you learn to cook like that?” She only shrugs.

  894.   895. “Mom, who else?” Well, it’s a good answer, you guess.

  896.   897. “Well, it’s not like I’d know.” She rolls her eyes, and playfully shoves you off her lap, leaving you to land on the blankets on the couch. “Dig in, I don’t want to eat cold food.” You don’t disagree.

  898.   899. It’s damn good. Perfect food, a perfect girl to lay on, and a perfect show. It may not be an adrenaline rush of a lifetime, but this moment, it’s like no other. No worries, no sadness, no anger, nothing bad, just a relaxing time with your girlfriend. It feels damn good, finally having a moment of true calmness after a long time of work and worry. To just know that you have someone to be close with again, it’s wonderful. You’d give the world for this moment.

  900.   901. As it goes, all good things come to an end. Though this isn’t an unpleasant one. With the episode ending and the food gone, your tigress has to put the dishes away. With her getting up, you’re immediately left with a longing for her comfy fur once more. She better not turn you into an addict to this, you swear. Resting your head onto the pillows, you feel the world get slightly heavier.

  902.   903. It’s tiring, the feeling of gravity upon your body. Apparently fucking, getting mugged, then eating a fuck-ton in one day will tucker you out. Who knew? Sinking further into the couch, you yawn and close your eyes. The nap goes undisturbed for a while, yet you’re soon shaken awake. “Wha? Yea whaddya want?” As you blurt out your tired automatic responses, you hear Johanna chuckle.

  904.   905. “Tired? You look like you’d sleep for a thousand years.” Lowering your head back onto the pillow, you nod.

  906.   907. “Yea… I’ma take a nap.” She laughs and picks you up, making you awake in anxiety. “Whoa, what the fuck?”

  908.   909. “I’m just giving you somewhere better to sleep.” She’d suffice, but that’s not what she has in mind. With her carrying you to the bedroom, you’re given the treatment a child would get. She does it all, setting up pillows, putting blankets in the best spots, then she lies right next to you. “See? I can set up a damn good bed. Now, I got some stuff to clean, you just get some sleep, alright?” You nod, somewhat irritated at being treated like a kid, but you’re too tired to give a damn right now. “Thanks.” She leaves a peck on your cheek and rushes out, her tail swaying behind her. Maybe this relationship might turn out perfect. Then again, only time will tell.





End file.
